Bad Boy in Action
by SELIR LEO
Summary: Hidup mereka jauh dari kata damai. Kekerasan adalah sahabat mereka sehari hari. Lalu bagaimana jika akibat dari kekerasan yang mereka lakukan menyakiti orang lain. terlebih orang itu adalah namja yang menarik perhatian mereka. LeoN - Raken VIXX - Crack Pair: Leo-seobie-Ravi - threesome


_**Bad Boy in Action**_

 **VIXX + OC (** _ **Kim Eun Seob**_ **yang akan berubah jadi** _ **Cha**_ _ **Eun**_ _ **Seob**_ **)**

 **LeoN & RaKen**

 _ **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 **BL, AU**

 **M (** _ **Mature, Violent, Blood, Psyko & Maso**_ **)**

 _ **This plot is mine ©Sulli Otter & ©Endhaiueo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~ VIXX ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo… hallooooo… ini acc baru kami _**©Sulli Otter & ©Endhaiueo**_ **…** kkkk. Sengaja dibuat untuk publish FF kolab kami… entah FF kolab kami berdua atau Endha ma siapa… atau saya ma siapa… kekekeke.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~ VIXX ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pemuda tampan dengan pakaian berantakan tampak berjalan dengan santai, sesekali bibir yang terselip rokok itu akan menggoda setiap perempuan yang mereka temui. Tangan jahil yang sedang masuk dikantung celana itu akan keluar meremas setiap _butt_ perempuan atau pria manis, menimbulkan pekikan protes dan makian sumpah serapah untuk mereka berdua.

Jung Taek Woon atau biasa dipanggil Leo adalah pimpinan disini. Bertampang datar dengan wajah tampan yang menjadi pujaan para gadis dan pria manis yang nakal. Irit bicara dan hanya akan berbicara beberapa patah kata, mengiyakan, menolak atau memerintah. Pria tampan ini adalah psyko yang sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang, semua hal mengerikan akan segera menimpa siapa saja yang berani menghina bahkan melecehkannya. Perasaan benci karena dibuang oleh keluarganya menjadikannya pribadi yang sangat kejam dan jahat. Sangat menyayangi Ravi karena hanya pemuda satu itu yang dianggapnya keluarga, selalu menuruti apapun keinginan Ravi karena menyayanginya.

Kim Won Shik atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Ravi. Pemuda tampan yang sangat bergaya 'slengek-an'. Selalu bisa mempengaruhi Leo untuk melakukan hal-hal keji bersamanya, dia tahu kelemahan Leo yang sangat menyayanginya dan memanfaatkannya. Jika Leo adalah psyko maka pemuda tampan satu ini adalah maso, dia akan selalu menikmati rasa sakit yang menderanya bahkan terkadang dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika Leo tidak ada. Terlalu menyayangi Leo karena sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri, hidup dibawah tekanan dan dijauhi waktu di panti asuhan membuatnya sangat over protective terhadap Leo.

Kedua pemuda tampan ini adalah pengangguran, mereka akan selalu membuat keributan di manapun mereka berada. Saat rasa lapar menyerang maka mereka akan mendatangi kedai-kedai dan menjarahnya, akan merusaknya jika keinginan mereka tidak dipenuhi atau dimintai bayaran. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan bimbingan orang tua membuat keduanya menjadi sangat brutal, selalu melakukan semua tindakan dengan semena-mena.

BRUAK

"AAAAA…"

Ravi menatap tajam pemilik toko kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul itu, dia dan kakaknya hanya ingin rokok satu bungkus dan pemilik toko yang sudah tua ini meminta bayaran!.

"Ma-maafkan sssaaayaa… maafkan saya…" pemilik toko yang malang itu bersujud hingga mencium sepatu Ravi, dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Sret

Leo menarik Ravi keluar saat melihat sang adik akan menginjak kepala pemilik toko yang malang itu. "Cukup!"

Ravi memang bisa membuat Leo menuruti semua keinginannya namun dia juga tidak berani membantahnya. Leo itu memang pendiam namun saat marah akan terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Kedua berjalan dengan santai dengan sebatang rokok jarahan terselip di bibir masing-masing.

"Kemana kita _hyung_?"

"Pulang!"

" _Arrasseo_ …"

 **~*~ VIXX ~*~**

"Eoh… Seobi-ah, _mianhae_ _oppa_ tidak bisa menjemput mu sayang."

"…."

"Umm… _arrasseo_ … _jeoshimhae_ … _saranghae_."

"…."

" _Eotte hyung_?"

Cha Jae Hwan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Ken bertanya kepada sang kakak dengan cemas.

"Umm… dia akan pulang sendiri, jam 9 malam dia sudah akan pulang. Sebaiknya kitacepat-cepat menyelesaikan perkerjaan ini sebelum jam 9, aku benar-benar merasa khawatir pada keadaan adik kita yang manis itu."

"Umm… aku juga, baiklah… mari kita bekerja. _Hwaiting!_ "

Cha Hak Yeon atau N adalah kakak dari Ken. Mereka adalah anak yatim piatu, orang tua mereka meninggal karena dibunuh oleh saingan bisnis mereka. N dan Ken mempnyai adik perempuan yang sekarang duduk di kelas tiga _Senior High School_. Adik terakhir mereka yang dipertahankan oleh ibu mereka, adik yang sangat mereka sayangi yang hidupnya diperjuangkan oleh ibu mereka yang sekarat. Gadis malang yang lahir setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Gadis manis yang belum pernah melihat rupa tampan dan cantik dari ayah dan ibunya.

Kedua pemuda manis ini saling bekerja sama dalam menjaga dan mengurus adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya. Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka berdua juga bekerja sama membangun kembali perusahaan ayah mereka yang jatuh, saling bahu membahu membangkitkannya kembali hingga akhirnya mereka meraih sukses walau itu tidak mudah.

"Kennie… jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 8 malam _hyung_ … sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa menjemput Seobi… _eoteokkaji_?"

Ken memadang kakaknya yang tampak diam, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Sedari tadi dia kepikiran adik perempuannya yang manis itu.

" _Hyungie_ …" panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm… kita doakan yang terbaik Ken-ah, perasaan ku juga tidak enak sedari tadi."

Ken hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali kerja dalam keadaan tak tenang, wajah cantik dan manis adik perempuan mereka membayangi. _Semoga kau baik-baik saja nae dongsaeng_ , batin keduanya berharap Tuhan melindungi adik perempuan mereka tercinta.

 **~*~ VIXX ~*~**

Cha Eun Seob…

Gadis manis berperawakan mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu, adik perempuan yang sangat disayang dan dijaga oleh kedua _hyung_ -nya kini tengah berjalan pulang sendirian. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 08.30 malam, Seoul bukanlah kota sepi namun bukan juga kota baik.

Seoul tetap akan sangat ramai walau waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, pusat seluruh kegiatan industry Korea Selatan itu akan tetap hidup 24 jam. Kota yang indah dengan menawarkan berbagai macam gemerlap dunia disaat malam, kota remain yang padat penduduk namun tetap terjaga kebersihan dan keindahannya.

Namun dibalik itu semua, Seoul juga merupakan kota yang kejam. Tingkat kejahatannya sangat tinggi terutama saat malam hari, mereka-mereka yang nakal dan jahat selalu berkeliaran bebas saat malam.

Dan ditengah ramainya kota Seoul, Cha Eunseob berjalan sendirian dengan takut-takut. Matanya tak berehenti memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan gelisah, hatinya selalu berharap bahwa kedua kakaknya yang tampan akan cepat menjemputnya. Namun harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan, dia tak juga menjumpai sosok kakak yang sangat dinantikannya.

Tep

Gadis manis itu berhenti di tengah gang gelap, rumahnya harus melewati jalan ini dan tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak sedari siang tadi, entah mengapa dia merasa akan mengalami hal buruk, terlebih dia merasa sangat merindukan kedua kakaknya itu. Ini sangat aneh, dia tak pernah mengalami hal ini, perasaan rindu dan ingin berjumpa dengan sang kakak semakin besar namun dia tidak berani melewati jalan gelap ini.

"Hiks… _eottoke_?" dihentakkannya kakinya dengan kesal, matanya mulai berair saat tak melihat satu orang pun yang lewat. Ingin rasanya menelpon salah satu dari kakaknya namun HP-nya mati.

Dipenjamkannya matanya dan menarik nafas dalam, memantapkan hatinya untuk melewati gang gelap itu. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuhan melindunginya hingga dia tiba di rumah.

Tep

Satu langkah

Tep tep

Dua langkah dan dilangkah ketiga gadis kecil itu berlari kencang dengan perasaan was-was yang menghantuinya. Doa tak henti dia panjatkan semoga keberuntungan menyertainya.

Larinya semakin cepat saat melihat dua orang pria berjalan di depannya, nafasnya sudah mulai pendek namun dia tetap memaksa berlari.

Sret

"UWAAA…"

Gadis kecil itu berteriak kencang saat salah satu tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu pemuda tersebut, kencangnya dia berlari dan tarikan kuat yang diterimanya menyebabkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuh mungilnya membentur dinding beton dengan keras hingga membuatnya meringis menahan sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat seringaian menakutkan orang yang menariknya.

"Wooo… _beautiful_ … apa yang harus kita lakukan pada si kecil ini Leo- _hyung_?"

"Terserah…"

"Hiks… lepasakan saya… hiks… lepasssss…"

Eunseob memberontak keras, dia berharap kedua kakaknya datang dan menyelematkannya.

"DIAM!" bentak Ravi keras, Ia tak perlu takut akan massa karena tempat ini sangat sepi.

"TIDAK… HIKS… LEPASSSSS… _OPPAAAAAAAAAA_!"

PLAK

Tamparan keras Ravi layangkan pada pipi Eunseob, gadis mungil yang selama hidupnya tak pernah mendapat kekerasan itu _shock_. Tamparan itu membuatnya terpaku dengan mata membola besar. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat dengan bahu berguncang keras.

"Hiks…"

Isakannya keluar dengan menyedihkan.

Sret

Sesuatu membekap hidungnya, aroma tajam dari kain yang membekap hidungnya membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

Pluk

Tubuh lemahnya terjatuh dalam pelukan Leo, pemuda minim ekspresi itu menyeringai sadis.

"Kita berpesta malam ini…"

Dan ucapannya hanya disahuti seringaian yang tak kalah kejam dari Leo oleh Ravi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~ TBC ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KKKK… jangan bantai kami lahhhhh! Itu si Seobi sendiri yang mau di perkaos ma Leo ma Ravi, dianya mau dinistain jar… kkkkk… :P


End file.
